1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor standing treatment devices such as air purifiers, dehumidifiers, air conditioners or floor heaters, and more particularly to an air purifier that provides reduced noise by providing improved air flow through its louvers and scroll.
2. Background of the Invention
Portable and/or floor standing treatment devices including air purifiers, air conditioners, dehumidifiers, and heaters provide benefits in the home and workplace and are increasing in popularity among consumers desiring to live and work in cleaner and healthier environments.
The movement of air through the floor standing treatment device can create some external noise, which may make the treatment device less useful in certain environments. For example, overly loud treatment devices are not convenient in a home environment where the user maybe simultaneously watching television or listening to a radio. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a floor standing treatment device that is relatively quiet, thereby enhancing its usefulness and versatility.